dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Donovan
|birthplace = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Casting Director |areas_active = Vancouver Los Angeles |active = 1989-present |status = Active }}Michael David Donovan (born June 12, 1953) is a Canadian voice actor and director known for his voice on the series Conan the Adventurer where he played the lead role of Conan. He is also known for his work as the voices of Phong, Mike the TV, Cecil, and Al on ReBoot. Donovan has also provided the voice of Wolf Bronski in Exosquad, Sabretooth in X-Men: Evolution, Grey Hulk in The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk, and Carnage in Spider-Man Unlimited. He provided the voices of Spike the Dog and Droopy on the hit WB series Tom & Jerry Tales. He also provided the voice for Ryoga Hibiki in the anime series Ranma ½, Suikotsu in InuYasha, as well as Cye of Torrent and Sage of Halo in Ronin Warriors. He has also directed many animated series and feature films. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Heroes on Hot Wheels'' (1990) - Michael Valiant, Quincy, Fox *''Make Way for Noddy'' (2002-2007) - Additional Voices *''Winx Club'' (2004-present) - Klaus/Rick, Trader (Nickelodeon Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Grandpa Gohan (ep. 1), Bear Thief (ep. 3), Master Roshi (ep. 3), Additional Voices (BLT Dub) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1989) - Zenzaburo Mitsukoshi (eps. 50-51), Chigusa's Coworker (ep. 81), Life Insurance Voiceover (ep. 87) *''Ronin Warriors'' (1988-1989) - Sage Date, Cye Mori *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1994) - Ryoga Hibiki, Jusenkyo Guide (eps. 122-139), 2-E Teacher (ep. 2), P.E. Teacher (ep. 4), Restaurant Owner (ep. 8), Bess (ep. 9), Rich Husband (ep. 10), PAND Owner (ep. 15), Food Clerk (ep. 16), Kolhotz Fashion Club President (ep. 21), Construction Worker (ep. 24), Narrator (ep. 32), Ancient Villager (ep. 33), Chinese Priest (ep. 33), Neighbor (ep. 92), Science Teacher (ep. 92), Zekkyo Mayor (ep. 95), Daimonji Clan Retainer (ep. 97), Frog (ep. 100), Swim Teacher (ep. 107), Takagi (ep. 117), Sun Flower Cashier (ep. 118), Armadillo (ep. 151) *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Suikotsu, Old Man (ep. 110) *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005-2006) - Crosswire, Dirt Boss, Primus *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (2006) - Narrator, Aikka's Elder, Announcer (ep. 16), Earth Commander (eps. 23, 25), Earth Defense 3 (ep. 25) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Nakai (ep. 3), Captain (ep. 5) *''Gintama°'' (2015-2016) - Kiyoshi (ep. 299) OVAs & Specials *''Ranma ½'' (1993-1996) - Ryoga Hibiki, Furinkan High Student (ep. 1), Hiroshi (ep. 1), Octopus Mask (ep. 4), Ucchan Customer (ep. 5), News Announcer (ep. 7), Ryugenzawa's Men Associate (ep. 7), Peter (ep. 9), Young Person (ep. 9) Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Master Roshi, Pansy's Father (BLT Dub) *''Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' (1991) - Ryoga Hibiki *''Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine'' (1992) - Ryoga Hibiki Voice Directors *Dragon Ball (BLT Dub) *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (BLT Dub) *Make Way for Noddy *Ōban Star-Racers External Links *Michael Donovan at the Internet Movie Database *Michael Donovan at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for BLT Productions Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment